haloinfinityroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse J. Jenkins
Biography Early Life Born on Earth Jesse's childhood was spent in fear of the Covenant reaching Earth and the inner colonies. As soon as Jesse was military age he joined the UNSC Marine Corps to help fight the Covenant. His first engagement was in 2549 and from that day people began thinking that someone was watching over him. After a dozen more engagements in which Jesse would make a name for himself, the war finally ended. ONI was initially reluctant to accept Jenkins as a Spartan candidate, waving off his achievements as pure luck; however, after a field demonstration he displayed exceptional combat prowess, they admitted him into the new branch. A while after joining the Spartan IV program, Jesse's mother died. His usual fun, sarcastic, sometimes down to earth attitude turned around on that day. For six months he's been to himself, and mourning for his mother inside. That's another one of Jesse's downfalls, he takes loss very difficultly. Operation: Jackhammer Once he was brought upon the UNSC Infinity, he instantly befriended a Spartan by the name of Isaac, and over the course of the next few months, made many others. Jesse's spartan career began on a distant human colony by the name of Firenze. Requiem Campaign Since then he'd been on many operations with Spartans and other UNSC personnel aboard the UNSC Infinity. Upon their latest mission, Operation SUNDERED REVINE, Spartan Jenkins had been captured by Storm forces. Operation: Royal Flush Upon being rescued, he has been assigned to NAVSPECWAR/Group Seven under Fireteam Guardian. Personality Fun loving and playful, Jesse doesn't fit well with those who are more quiet and stoic. While he tries to get along with everyone, sometimes his immature attitude leads him to argue with those who are more level headed. During combat Jesse tends to react too much to his emotion, sometimes even compromise the mission if it means saving a friend. Because he forms very strong attachments very fast, he makes many friends, but these attachments also hit him hard. Losing someone close to him tears him up inside, and often lead to a short depressive phase. Skills Jesse takes the roles of either team Rifleman or Grenadier depending on the mission and situation. He is pinpoint accurate with an Assault Rifle up to its recommended range, and can land a grenade from a tube on top of a nickel. He has enough experience with explosives to warrant as a backup for team demolitions expert. Apparently, he also isn't half bad in bed. Appearance Jesse, while much taller than the average human, is a little smaller than the other Spartan IV's, coming in around 6'7 not wearing his GEN2 MJOLNIR armor. His orange-red hair is generally kept short, yet long enough to style by flipping his hair up or to the side. With bright blue eyes and a gentle smile, he comes off as friendly and caring to most who haven't been introduced to him. Being a ginger also makes him very pale, which offsets any benefit of his muscular body. Preferred Equipment *MA5D Assault Rifle: Holographic Sight (attached above the ammo counter), M301 40mm Grenade Launcher (on loud missions), Energy Bayonet (on silent missions). *M6D Magnum: High-Explosive Rounds. *Combat Knife. *C12 Explosives. Trivia *Jesse is also the name of the person who role plays this character because he has no imagination. Gallery Category:SPARTAN-4s Category:SuRroundeD By 1